


To Be Noticed

by MissSteph22



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: Simon supposed there had been worse scenarios. Being caught wearing your counterpart's clothes was just one of those things you had to accept, right? Never mind the fact that his 'dearest' big brother was taking all the credit for what was supposed to be a joint effort. He was happy for Jeanette, so why was he feeling this way? So... ignored? New 2015 Cartoon-verse. Oneshot.





	To Be Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a totally new experience for me - I present to you my very first AATC fanfic that is set in the new 2015 "ALVINNN! and The Chipmunks" Universe. If you haven't seen it yet, and it's available in your country, I recommend watching it as it's amazing! Well, I hope you enjoy! Also, this oneshot is based on the episode "My Sister the Weirdo".
> 
> P.S. - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

Simon supposed there had been worse scenarios. It's not like it really mattered anyway. Being caught wearing your counterpart's clothes was just one of those things you had to accept, right? Never mind the fact that his 'dearest' big brother was taking all the credit for what was supposed to be a joint effort. It shouldn't matter, right?

The chipmunk sighed, fidgeting with the garments of clothing in his hands. It was late - too late to return them. The party had finished about an hour ago, and people were making their way home, Alvin being the first to go home after outrunning Brittany and the hands of wrath. The frustration at not being able to explain himself to Brittany - who had walked in on him in 'costume' - was agonising. Who knows what was running through her head? That was precisely why he needed to clear things up.

The more he thought about it, the heavier the hoodie he was holding felt. Did Jeanette even notice it was him? What did she think? One thing was for certain - she believed that Alvin was the only one entitled to credit. A slight pang of jealousy hit him, twisting his stomach into knots. This really shouldn't bother him as much as it did, but when it came to Jeanette, he felt slightly betrayed. They were close friends - why wasn't he able to help? He supposed all he really wanted was to be of help to her. Not that he was unhappy with how confident she had grown - he was delighted to see the chipette embrace who she was, and overcome her shyness. But he couldn't help but feel that his efforts were somewhat... ignored.

Inwardly groaning at his train of thought - personally, it was distracting - he put down the hoodie. First things first, he was going to return the hoodie tomorrow. Out of sight, out of mind. He silently hoped Jeanette hadn't noticed its absence, but then again, this was the same Jeanette that believed she possessed magic powers.

It should be fine. The sooner he could forget about this, the better.

* * *

Humming to herself, the purple-clad chipette rummaged through her drawers for something to wear. _Peculiar,_ she thought. She could have sworn there was another hoodie in here. That said, she did have a few to spare. It'll be lying around here somewhere.

Jeanette was still positively glowing from the party last night. It had felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders, being able to deliver a toast to her sister and feel confident in herself. And she couldn't have done it without Alvin's help. Although she frequently wondered about the 'mysterious' person who pretended to be her. A small smile tugged at her lips. It was a little obvious from the beginning who it was, but she thought nothing of mentioning it in fear of embarrassing him, for it might not have been his idea after all. Although she was intrigued as to how he got clothes almost identical to her own.

"How could he do that?" Her older sister complained, emerging from the bathroom. "I can't believe how stupid he made me look! He thinks he can outrun me but he's got another thing coming."

"Is it really that big a deal, Britt?" The youngest chipette piped up from her bed. "I mean, you were just as bad in the way you lied about Jeanette."

"But that's different," the strawberry-blonde countered. "Things are better now, aren't they Jeanette?"

Jeanette smiled, the fond memories of last night filling her with warmth. She truly loved her sisters, despite their flaws.

"Yeah," she responded, turning back to grab her favourite purple hoodie and a plaid shirt. "Say," she began. "You don't happen to know where one of my hoodies has gone, do you? It's just that I was _sure_ I had it in here..."

As she trailed off, whilst Eleanor had no clue, Brittany went uncharacteristically quiet. She wasn't sure if her little sister was aware of her counterpart's recent activities, but surely the less said the better, right?

* * *

Jeanette was walking past the Seville residence when she heard voices from behind Dave's car. She couldn't see their faces, but she was certain it was Alvin and Simon. It sounded like they were arguing. Furrowing her brow, she chipette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and lingered, not wishing to intrude on what could be a personal matter, but a little curious nonetheless.

"Lighten up Simon! It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes but at what expense? I feel humiliated! I still haven't had the chance to return the clothes, let alone explain why I wore them!"

Return the clothes? The chipette's eyes widened, realising that the clothes in question are likely to be her own.

"Aren't you happy for Jeanette?"

"Of course I am!" The blue-clad chipmunk sounded indignant. "I'm always happy for her, and I always want her to be."

"So why are you complaining?"

"I just..." She heard her counterpart sigh. "Never mind."

"Let me guess, this is because she turned to me instead of you, isn't it? You're jealous!"

"N-no I'm not! What gives you that idea?" Simon groaned after a lack of response from his brother, and let out a long sigh. "Look, forget it. What's done is done."

Jeanette felt her heart sink a little. Something was clearly bothering Simon, and it was related to her. Could he actually be jealous that she asked for Alvin's help rather than his own? Was that it? She thought she was doing the right thing, considering Alvin had all the confidence in the world. Never could she have imagined it to upset Simon. She didn't have much time to ponder over it however, as at any moment the chipmunks could appear from behind the car. Hastily, she continued walking down the street.

Tugging her hoodie closer to her body for warmth, she tried to think of things she could say to him.

* * *

Simon was on his way home from the library later that afternoon when he heard someone call his name from the treehouse next door. Quirking an eyebrow, he followed the sound, making his way to the Chipettes' residence when he found his bespectacled friend sitting at the bottom of the steps, fond smile gracing her features.

"Jeanette? How did you-?"

"I saw you approaching your front door," she said, a little bashfully. The chipette stood up, and adjusted her purple frames. "I... I just wanted to say thanks, Simon."

"F-for what?" He was perplexed.

"For what you did for me, although I'm sorry I didn't say that sooner."

"O-oh..." Simon smiled softly, feeling a little guilty for his thoughts last night. "You're welcome."

"I really appreciated having someone there after that disaster of a presentation in class," she mused, recalling the day she failed to deliver a talk in front of her classmates.

The chipmunk's eyes widened in surprise as his counterpart remembered the small but encouraging thing he did for her on that day.

"W-well, I just wanted to help you. I always want to help, even if it's the smallest way, because we're friends."

"And I appreciate that," Jeanette replied with a gentle smile. "I'll always be around to help you too."

A peaceful silence passed between them, as they reaffirmed their friendship - not that it was in danger in the first place. The chipette then decided to speak up.

"Hey," she began, with a knowing grin. "You don't happen to know where my hoodie is, do you?"

Simon - who proceeded to blush an intense shade of crimson - suddenly wished that the ground would swallow him up whole. He was _never_ going to live this one down.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. I was very nervous about this as it's my first for the new cartoon :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)


End file.
